The wet spot
by lonelyrainbow
Summary: The prompt from the GKM: After some pretty amazing sex  -feel free to write some smutty pwp-  Quinn and Rachel argue over who has to sleep on the wet spot.


**Title:** The wet spot

**Rating:** M, just PWP

**Summary:** Prompt from the glee_kink_meme: After some pretty amazing sex (feel free to write some smutty pwp) Quinn and Rachel argue over who has to sleep on the wet spot.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Author's note:** Warning that English isn't my first language. I wrote that down after the Pezberry one just to bring my head back to my otp :) It's just a quickie, so to say. Hope you enjoy!

**The wet spot**

Quinn was lying on her stomach and having the perfect view on her destination. Her hands lying on Rachel's hips. She tried to hump air, when Quinn blew soft breaths against the dripping hole.

„Quinn, please do something!", she whined above her blonde girlfriend. Quinn smirked and crawled even closer.

Her nose bumped into the engorged bundle of nerves, which peeked out from under its hood and Rachel groaned. "Oh goooood!"

Quinn stroked with her tongue through the wet folds and sucked shortly at the nub. Her saliva mixed with Rachel's juices and dribbled down on the sheet. Quinn knew, that Rachel always was dripping lots of delicious honey and she enjoyed licking them up every time, but this time she wanted to devour the little nub. Rachel tossed on the sheet and gripped them in her fists really hard. The heat was concentrating in her belly and stars were sparkling behind her closed eyelids.

Quinn sucked and nibbled on her clit and she was so close, it just was missing the last push. The blonde grazed with her teeth over it and she was sent over. Her hips raised from the bed and Quinn had difficulties to let her lips stay attached to Rachel. Her hands pressed her down again. She didn't stop her movements and lowered her tongue to the tight hole, which was still dripping with wetness.

She buried her tongue deep into it and sucked. She hummed at the unique and delightful taste, what sent shivers through Rachel's abdomen. "Pleasedon'tstoppleasedon'tstop", was Rachel chanting and the blonde had no intention to. "I'm so cloooose", while yelling this, was Quinn stroking the point in Rachel, which made her come. She came hard and soaked the white sheet even more.

Quinn licked one more time over the glistening folds of her girlfriend and curled next to her. After the brunettes breathing slowed down, they looked with loving eyes at each other. Chocolate brown met hazel and they smiled.

"It's wet", Rachel said with a little confusion in her eyes. Quinn frowned.

"What is wet?", her mind went into the gutter right away, but she didn't say anything.

"I know what you're thinking, but except for me, what is understandable", she winked at the other girl. "It's the sheet. It's wet and sticky and I don't want to lie here on this side."

Without a warning she jumped on top of Quinn and tried to switch places with her. "Ouch! Rach, what are you-", Rachel had shoved her over. She noticed the stickiness on her bare thighs, because of course she was naked too. She tried to lay there without touching the wet spot, but it was impossible.

"Try to shift a little bit more to the edge, so we can cuddle without getting wet.", Rachel looked at her with a naughty grin. "Well, you know what I mean. Get your mind out of the gutter." Quinn slid over to Rachel a bit and murmured: "It's totally your fault."

"It's not", Rachel defended herself and slid a bit over to the side of the bed. "It is, baby, but I still love you.", Quinn said with a wink and Rachel disappeared. Just a loud: "Ouch" was heard.

The blonde crawled over to the edge and saw her girlfriend sitting on her butt. "You ok?", she asked with a giggle.

Rachel glared at her and rubbed the sore spot on her back. "Yeah, it's ok."

"So, now that you're out of bed, you could get a new sheet from the closet.", she grinned a gloating smile and giggled. Rachel glared even more. "Quinn, that's not funny, I could have hurt myself badly and-" Quinn grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the bed. She connected their lips and when she took a breath, she whispered. "Shut up.", they kissed some more and when the issue to get air became too much again, they parted.

"What do we do now with the wet spot?" Rachel asked and pointed to it. It was glistening in the dim light.

"I have an idea", Quinn answered and pulled Rachel with her.

A few minutes later, Rachel was lying on top of Quinn. Both were still naked, one of Rachel's thighs was nestled in between Quinn's. They kissed and Rachel trailed down her lips to the blondes neck. She laid her head on top of the shoulder and closed her eyes. "Good night, baby. Hope it's not too uncomfortable for you.", she mumbled and was already on her way to dreamland.

"Good night, Rach. Please don't move your leg or we have another wet spot problem.", Quinn whispered and fell into a light slumber.


End file.
